


my mother told me don't get in trouble.

by embermagick



Series: Partners in Crime. [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bad Route AU, M/M, Persona 5 Spoilers, Slow Burn, basically bonnie and clyde but gay, but akira meets akechi first and, ok so persona 5, the phantom thieves never form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embermagick/pseuds/embermagick
Summary: my father said he knew i would.





	my mother told me don't get in trouble.

The buzzing of trains, voices, and intercoms would blend together, causing grey eyes to close, a sigh being lost to the crowd. Fingers found themselves wiping eyes, a level of exhaustion upon the teenager’s entire visage, despite that the sun could be spotted through the clouds. A grunt left him as the train stopped, offering some whiplash to all the passengers before opening the doors. Rubbing his eyes once more, he then reached into his bag to retrieve a pair of simple glasses and hastily placed them upon his face before raising himself from the seat. He was lucky, his thoughts hummed, as the doors closed maybe a few seconds afterwards.

Craning his neck to the side, another exhale sounded as he felt a pop. Hands found themselves in his pockets as he squinted his eyes at the signs, noting where he had gotten off at. A neutral frown fell upon his lips as he fished out his phone, checking the time first. 11:29. A hum left him as he then unlocked the phone, eyes immediately being drawn to the red and black app. A finger hovered over it, tempted to see what it could possibly be, before moving to the settings. Quickly going and turning the power to the save option, he then scrolled down to the power usage. Unsurprisingly, the map app was on top, whilst the strange, yet artistic, app was on the bottom, taking up no storage space or power. An eyebrow was raised at that but settled down as he shook his head and continued out of the subway—no use messing with it if it’s doing nothing on his phone. Besides that, he had learned it was early afternoon; time was plentiful before he had to head to his new caretaker, and it wouldn’t hurt to explore the city a bit.

The streets were much more crowded than he was used to, and each step seemed impossible to take without being drowned by ten other sets of feet and even more conversations. Closing his eyes for a second, he exhaled roughly before shoving his hands in his pockets—at the very least, it wasn’t talk about him, a silver lining in this huge place. Forcing himself through the crowd with much more gusto than he would typically display, the teenager finally found himself at a street lined with different shops. From bookstores to food places, the street was filled to the brim with them. Speaking of food places, a soft groan left the boy as his body yelled at him to find something substantial. Whipping his head around, he noticed a few places to eat—a chain restaurant, someplace to sit down and eat, and a street shop filled with sweets. A thoughtful hum left his lips as he thought over his options; the fast food was appealing, as he didn’t want to get too close to arriving late, however the more he thought about it, the more his eyes drifted over to where the sweet smell was appearing. Taking out his wallet, he examined it before nodding to himself—he still had a decent amount left over, so it wouldn’t hurt to get something out of his normal range.

Quietly, he slipped into the line, tapping the back of his phone as he examined the choices to order from. They rarely deviated from crepes, he noticed, as he zoned out with only the prospect of ordering on mind. Deciding on one with chocolate mousse and caramel drizzle, nodding to himself as he did so. Focusing back on those around him, he did so just in time to hear the person in front of him stutter out words. Leaning to the side, he took a peek at what was happening; their card was declined. Smiling the pretty,  _I'm not a criminal_ smile, he spoke. “I’ll take that one and the, uh, one with chocolate and caramel.” A word of affirmation left the worker as they wrapped his one up and completed the transaction. He winced internally—the price doubled what he would’ve originally paid, but he couldn’t stop himself from helping someone. That’s why he was in Tokyo, after all.

Blinking, he turned to the other teenager—a boy, with what looked like soft brown hair and maroon eyes, very pretty—and smiled, noticing the feint color upon his cheeks. Taking the two crepes, he handed the first one to the boy and half waved before moving away to explore more. However, before he could really take one bite of his treat, his sleeve was caught, making him turn around. Ah, it was the pretty boy again—he couldn’t keep calling him that. Prince? That could work; maybe it would make him flustered again. Subtly shaking his head, he focused on him again, listening as he spoke with a neutral expression and furrowed eyebrows. “It’s not nice to pay for someone’s dessert then run off.” Blinking grey eyes, he then grinned softly and nodded.

“Noted. I’ll make sure not to run off next time I pay for someone’s sugar coated food.” Truthfully, he hadn’t meant to make his response so rude, but the huff that left the prince made it worth it completely.

“Yours isn’t any better.”

“Doubtful.”

A comfortable silence fell for a few seconds as he watched the boy quickly revert from a natural kind of state to one of attempting to hide the other one. With a huff, the prince spoke again.

“Well, despite our clear differences in tastes, I’d still like to repay you. Is there anything I can do to make it up for that?”

“How about a name?” That seemed to paint surprise upon his face, as if he was supposed to know who he was. Taking a bite out of his dessert, grey eyes peered out from under lenses as he waited for an answer. Prince then cleared his throat and covered his mouth, seemingly try to erase his embarrassment.

“It’s Akechi Goro. I’ll admit, I’m not used to meeting people who haven’t heard my name, even in passing.”

“What, are you an actor or something?”

“Something like that.” Humming out loud, dark curls nodded with his head, wiping his mouth of excess cream.

“I’m Kurusu Akira. Nice to meet you, Akechi-kun.” His previous hum was matched with one from Akechi’s lips, a grin appearing afterwards.

“Nice to meet you too, Kurusu-kun. I’ll admit, I’m surprised by you. Usually people in the city wouldn’t act the way you do. Perhaps, you aren’t from here?” A laugh left Akira as he placed his hands up, in mock surrender.

“Am I being interrogated? Yes, I’m not. Though, I’m not answering anymore questions until you give me your number.” A voice in his head reprimanded him for being so bold, but he couldn’t help it—seeing surprise lace Akechi’s face was a good look, even if it gifted him a glare afterwards. However, in honest surprise to Akira, it gifted him a grin to mirror his and the teenager to pull out his phone.

“At least you aren’t calling a lawyer for me to continue questioning you. Here.” During a brief moment of silence, both of them had each other’s contact staring up at them. Akira nodded to himself before placing his phone back into his pocket. Breaking the silence, Akechi raised a brow before speaking again. “Are you sure this is all you want, though? You did pay for my crepe…” His gaze moved to the crepe in his hand, still as pristine as it was a few minutes ago.

Waving a hand in front of his face, he then grinned. “Just don’t go blocking my number the moment I leave, and we’ll be good.” A sigh left the taller boy before grinning back.

“So, I need to block you before you leave?”

“Wow, so harsh. And here I thought I might be making a friend.”

“Buy me another crepe, and maybe I won’t block you.”

“Gold digger.” Laughter left Akira and as he peeked a gaze at Akechi, he noticed a soft, almost unguarded smile appear on him. It faltered though, as his phone vibrated. His expression morphed from joy to a frown, then to a smile so fake he was sure that it physically hurt. Before he had a chance to speak, though, Akira spoke up. “I’ll text you later—I have to be somewhere. Don’t miss me too much.” With a wave, he then made his way to the subway, ignoring the sinking feeling within his gut.

**Author's Note:**

> so instead of working on my current fanfiction of them i make a new one, and at 4am.


End file.
